fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Serenity
Serenity is the ''Firefly''-class ship, named after the Serenity Valley, captained by Malcolm Reynolds. History Serenity began her life in August 2459, when her keel was laid. She was one of the earlier Series 3 Fireflies to be constructed, eventually becoming one of a fleet of approximately 28,000. Her history for the next fifty years is largely unknown, except for the fact that she eventually came to rest in a boneyard on Hera. At the time, she was no longer flight-worthy. She was acquired by Malcolm Reynolds in 2512, shortly after the end of the Unification War. Mal wanted a ship because it would provide freedom. Even though the Alliance was ever-growing, a ship would enable them to keep outside it. Mal already had Serenity's name picked out when he bought her, after the decisive battle at Serenity Valley, where the war was essentially lost by the Independents, reflecting how those who were there could never leave Serenity ''but would simply have to learn to live there. Zoë Alleyne, first mate of the vessel, was unimpressed by Mal's purchase of the ship; at the time she was definitely a fixer-upper and needed much work before she would even take off. Despite some problems with her first mechanic, Bester, Mal eventually managed to get the ship off the ground with Kaylee's help. Hiring out one of ''Serenity's two shuttles as a means of extra income, the crew went on to expand from there, including Kaylee as the new mechanic as well as some hired muscle in Jayne. In 2517, Simon Tam, River Tam, and Shepherd Derrial Book come aboard Serenity as passengers on their way to Boros. Eventually, they integrate into the crew, Simon serving as a much-needed medic on the transport. In 2518, after fencing the Lassiter laser pistol for a considerable sum, Captain Reynolds refitted Serenity's cargo bay, including new bracing, cargo ramp, bomb-bay doors, and fire-suppression system. A few months later, she suffered the worst accident in her life when she crash-landed on a comm relay moon outside the Blue Sun system, after suffering multiple wounds in a firefight between Alliance military forces and Reavers. There were several hull ruptures, the electrical system was damaged from an EMP blast, and one booster was even severed from the ship. She was repaired and eventually returned to service thanks to assistance provided on the Operative's orders. Background One of the most distinctive features about Serenity is her lack of weapons; when push comes to shove, all the ship has to get her out of trouble is the ingenuity of her crew. Components The Serenity sets contain many components from modern day airline aircraft: * Pilots' chairs on the bridge and in shuttles, with Boeing's signature sheepskin covering. * Boeing-style throttle quadrants in the engine rooms and shuttles. * Boeing-style control yokes. * What appear to be pilots' oxygen masks are dotted around the ship - most rooms have at least one. * Airliner galley-style cubbyholes and trolleys at the back of the galley. * On the exterior, each engine of Serenity is fitted with navigation indicator lights (green on the starboard side, red on the port side). Official ship stats According to the Official Serenity Blueprints. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Better Days'' *''Those Left Behind'' *''Serenity: No Power in the 'Verse'' *[[Firefly (comic series)|''Firefly (comic series)]] *[[Firefly - Big Damn Hero|''Firefly - Big Damn Hero]] *''Firefly - The Magnificent Nine'' *''Serenity'' *''Battlestar Galactica Mini-Series (Brief Cameo)'' * Battle of Castle Anorak, in the movie Ready Player One Sources *''Serenity Blueprints'' *''Serenity Role Playing Game'' *''Big Damn Heroes Handbook'' de:Serenity ko:세레니티 Category:Firefly class